


Don't Fear The Reaper

by marinaandthediamonds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinaandthediamonds/pseuds/marinaandthediamonds
Summary: Dean meets a goddess and makes a deal.





	

Dean took in a deep breath, surveying the room. "How do you know she'll be here?" He asked, irritated that things had come to this. "You wanna bring your brother back or not?" Gabriel shot back, smiling gently at someone and nodding in greeting, trying to act casual. Dean sighed. He didn't need to answer, Gabe knew the answer. The archangel sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, I'm an angel of the lord. I know my shit. She'll BE here." He muttered. 

The club mansion was crowded, and suddenly Dean felt underdressed. Sammy had gone completely under the influence of Lucifer a few days ago, and there was nothing Castiel could do. Dean searched every book and website. Gabriel had finally chimed in that he knew a guy who knew a guy that had known a demon who could lure Lucifer out, no matter the circumstance. Dean had imagined a huge, terrifying demon, but then Gabriel had mentioned her name-Y/N- and Dean was left completely out of his depth. "Okay. Stay calm. That's her. 4 o' clock. Can't miss her. You'll know her when you see her, trust me. Good luck, man." 

Gabriel said quickly. "Wait-" Dean started, but turned around to find he was already gone. "Son of a bitch." He whispered, before making his way across the room. 

The mysterious (y/h/c)ed woman made her way to a room down a lengthy hall. Dean followed her cautiously, his eyes never leaving her as he bumped into people. He finally reached the door and again drew in a breath, before opening the door swiftly, running in, slamming the door, and turning around. He breathed hard, not really sure what to expect as he pressed his back against the door. 

His gaze was met by that of a gorgeous woman in a green, floor length, dress that hugged her body. She was sat on the edge of a king sized, luxurious looking bed. (Y/N) was practically glowing, and it was obvious that she knew it, too.   
"Miss...Miss (Y/N)?" Dean asked quietly.  
"Hello, Mr. Winchester." She purred, crossing her legs.   
"I really need your help."  
"Asking a favor from a demon. How...quaint. Especially considering you kill thousands of my kind each year."  
Dean frowned. "But that's different." He said defiantly. 

"Yes? And why's that? Because I have something you want, and they don't?" She said with a sickly sweet smile.  
"N-no...because I know you aren't here to kill anyone who's innocent. You don't kill for the sake of killing. You aren't some sort of, of predator that just hunts and kills because it was in a killing sorta mood. You're different. You help people." He answered honestly, standing a little straighter. She was quiet a moment.  
"You're wrong."   
"What?"

"I don't help people. I help WOMEN. And unless you've got some confessing to do, you definitely aren't a woman." (Y/N) stated matter-of-factly.  
Dean's mouth fell open. Why hadn't anyone told him about the whole 'despises men' factor?!  
"It's not for me, I'm not a selfish dick. Not all the time, anyways. It's for my brother. He's possessed by the big man himself. This ain't child's play. We're talking Satan here." He argued. 

She looked thoughtful for a moment, then beckoned him over with a finger. Dean glanced around as if to double check she was talking to him before walking over to the foot of the bed, where she now stood. (Y/N) raised a hand to his shoulder and pushed him to the floor. Dean landed with a 'thud' to his knees, and she used her heeled foot to push him further back. He kneeled completely helpless in front of her. 

She sighed contently at his admiring gaze and smiled a little. "You love me, don't you, Dean?" She asked tauntingly. "Yes." He answered simply. "Would you like to kiss me?"   
He looked up hopefully. "Yes."   
"What would you do for me, Dean?"   
"Anything."   
"Would you kill for me?" She questioned, tilting her head. He swallowed hard.   
"If that's what it took."  
She stared at him before removing her crimson heel from his chest and sitting down in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. He looked at her with big eyes, completely infatuated.  
"Poor boy. Never got any attention, never got any love. Why do you want to help that man, anyhow?" 

She asked, trailing her finger over his jawline. "What do mean, 'why'? Because he's my brother and I love him." He said defensively. "Or...because your father hit you as a child when you didn't take care of him, among other reasons-all invalid, of course." (Y/N) said, staring him in his emerald eyes. His eyes saddened and averted contact with hers. "Poor, sweet, boy. I won't let you be hurt now. I promise."


End file.
